Delena in Another Time
by briesworld
Summary: I wanted to see what it would be like if Damon and Elena met without complications such as being vampires, or her being with Stefan. I want to come to that at some point, and Stefan and vamps will be involved but I want to go back to the second world war and have them meet as normal humans like all of us. It is an M rating due to the fact it may become more adult as I progress.
1. The Meeting

As soon as he saw her, he became transfixed. As much as he tried his eyes refused to move from her beautiful face. He knew he had to be with her, it was like a switch inside him that was waiting to be turned on had just flicked. Never in his 25 years had he seen something, or someone so completely beautiful. Before he could even think of turning away his legs began to move, like something in the earth was pulling him towards her.

He reached her side and in the gentlemanly way he had always been taught he bowed his head, and as confidently as he could possibly say he said 'Hello Madame, I am Damon.' His body froze as she turned to face him. Her irresistible dark chocolate brown hair moved slightly as she did so, but it wasn't let down. Damon could only imagine how long, and mesmerizing her hair would be if it was let down, out of the stiff up-do society had made her wear. Her deep brown eyes gazed into his, and he felt something spark between them. He knew in his mind that was impossible, but her eyes locked with his and she knew, just as well as he knew this was it, this was love.

Her perfectly set mouth managed to gape out a reply, 'I am Elena, Elena Gilbert…' her sparkly voice trickled off as she began to feel uncomfortable in such a public area. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the most handsome man she had ever seen, he looked older maybe a few years. She was only a girl, 17, and innocent. But he made something churn inside of her, it was like a longing that had always been there had begun to leak out from within her, a longing, a desire for him. His perfectly sculpted jaw line was drastically highlighted by his jet black hair, while his ice cold blue eyes blended perfectly with his porcelain skin. Everything about him, made everything seem right. It was if everything in life suddenly made sense, and all because of him.

'Well Elena Gilbert, I am a Salvatore, I am sure you have heard that name thrown about.' He cheekily exclaimed, with a glint to his cold eyes.

'Ah I am faced with a Sneaky Salvatore, whatever will I do?' She mocked his cheeky tone as a small smirk grew across her face. 'I have to say Mr Salvatore, I don't think we can properly get to know each other in this park on this fine eve, I must be returning home shortly my brother is waiting just over there.'

Damon suddenly felt an urge to grab her right there, but restrained himself knowing that for this to work he had to be proper. He did a small fake pout, and grabbed her hand.

'Tomorrow Miss Gilbert, I will pick you up at 6 and we will go dancing. No excuses.' He said with a small glimmer to his eye, as he bent down and slowly kissed her soft hand.

Elena couldn't help but feel a squirm of desire rush around her body, as she tried as coolly as she could to respond, 'Of course Mr Salvatore, I wouldn't miss it for the world.' And with that she turned swiftly and walked as elegantly as she could, knowing that his longing eyes were burning on her back as she walked away.


	2. The Date

Elena didn't know why she was so nervous; she'd never been this way before. Elena knew she was attractive, she had been given enough attention from the boys around her to realise that, but she'd never clicked with anyone. She had never felt these butterflies that fluttered around within her stomach constantly since the moment she heard his sensual voice warm her neck. Her father was most unhappy that she had agreed to go on a date with a Salvatore, he called them nothing but scum you would flick of your shoe, but Elena couldn't listen to that, she wanted to explore this, to learn more about Damon, it just felt... right.

Damon knew that he couldn't mess this up; he had never been surer of anything in his life. Ever since his brother, Stefan had been called up to be in the army he hadn't felt anything, he'd felt numb, numb with fear for his baby brother, until he had seen her eyes. As soon as he had looked into those eyes a crack was formed and he could slowly feel the life he had lost seeping back into his body. His hand shook as he knocked gently upon the door. Before he had even barely touched the door, a man flung open the door and stood directly in front of him, glaring down with everything he had within him.

'Mr. Gilbert sir, I am Damon Salvatore, I am, um, here to pick up Elena, if that is okay with you sir?' Damon managed to stutter out, will trying his best to remain in eye contact.

Mr Gilbert, took a step down from his porch, and looked at him menacingly, 'Damon, Damon, Damon, the Salvatore who let his own little brother go off to war? And what you decided to stay here, while a war is being fought, was that safer? Scum that is what both you and your father are, you're scum.'

Damon stumbled back, shocked at the anger, and disgust that came from Mr. Gilbert, he was ready to turn away when he heard soft footsteps tumbling as quickly as they could down the stairs.

'Daddy no, I am going out with Damon tonight, and you leave him alone.' Elena exclaimed as confidently as she could, while her small frame slightly cowered away from her father. Without waiting for a response she grabbed his hand, and led him away from her house, while Mr. Gilbert gaped helplessly onward.

Elena's face was filled with horror, and tried her best to apologise 'I am so sorry Damon, he shouldn't have said any of that, it was so uncal..' Damon stopped her. 'It's okay Elena, we are here now, and I know it wasn't your fault, don't worry a bit.' Her face lightened a little bit, but was still riddled with guilt, and worry.

The walk to the park was quiet, both of them were mulling over what had just happened, and didn't know how to resurrect the date from here. Damon knew that he wasn't going to let this complication ruin things, and as soon as they reached the park he stopped. Elena's face flooded with confusion, as she looked up towards him.

Their eyes met, and suddenly every worry, every fear vanished. It was as if their eyes were the magical fix to every problem or every doubt in the entire world. Damon reached towards her, and cautiously grabbed her hand. Elena couldn't help but blush, and dropped her head automatically in embarrassment. Damon wanted her to know that this was it; this was what they'd both been waiting for. More confidently now he put his other hand beneath her chin and lifted her head so that she couldn't move down and he could stay locked in those eyes forever.

'So beautiful.' He softly murmured as they held there gaze for what felt like an eternity. 'You are going to be my wife one day, I promise you that.'

Elena felt those butterflies viciously attack her stomach as she walked hand in hand with him around the park. The warm summer's eve breeze brushed her neck, and gave her chills down her spine, as the words Damon had just said floated around her head. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to face reality all she wanted was to walk around forever with Damon by her side, making her feel a way she had never known possible, a feeling that she wanted to have forever.


	3. The Kiss

Mr. Gilbert had been waiting on the porch all evening, and as soon as he heard the familiar footsteps of his daughter walking towards him he leapt out of his chair, and threw down his newspaper with all the might he had inside of him. It was as if an animal instinct had immersed every single sense left inside of him, as he stormed in fury towards the two smitten lovers. Elena caught a glimpse of her dad storming towards her, and subtly pushed Damon behind her, as if it was her natural instincts to protect him from any danger, even if that danger was her own father.

'It is 9pm Elena, get inside.' Mr. Gilbert commanded. Elena opened her mouth to plead her case, but her father's stern gaze made her cower away. 'Elena, I told you to get inside, NOW!' Elena looked from her father, to Damon. With a nod of Damon's head Elena knew that she would be only making things worse if she stuck around. It took every part of Elena to tear herself away from Damon, but his nod had allowed her to do so, it felt as if she needed to please him, to make him happy, to obey him in order for her to be happy in herself.

Elena watched from the window, as she saw her Father, shout, and make angry and vicious gestures towards Damon. But Damon didn't stir, he didn't run, and he didn't respond. He took it; He took it on the chin. He was everything that Elena's father, had told her he was not. Damon, Damon was a gentleman, a fine one at that. Before Elena even had time to think anything, her father was heading back towards the house his face alight with a fresh fury, and Damon was gone. Elena's stomach twisted as she began to have a realisation of what had just happened. Her heart began to shatter into a million pieces as she realised she may never be able to see him again, her love, her meaning of life.

'Daddy what did you do? What did you say? Daddy I swear…' Elena cried helplessly.

Mr. Gilbert looked at his daughter in a look that one could only describe as pure disgust, and hatred. 'You swear what Elena? You swear to shut me out, not talk to me? I decide your life; I have the money that puts a roof over your head. SO no Elena you do not swear anything. You will not see, speak or write to the boy ever again, do you hear me? And if I find out you have you'll be out on those streets quicker than you could say Daddy.' The word Daddy sounded dry, and full of disgust, just the way Mr. Gilbert's final look to Elena felt.

The world felt cold that night. Elena couldn't understand exactly how she was going to choose, between her father, and her soul mate, both were the only men in her life that meant anything to her, and to lose one of them felt wrong, it felt unbalanced. Elena's trail of thought was broken sharply by a faint tap on her balcony door. She knew from the gentle familiar tap that Damon was here. Elena walked swiftly over to the doors, and hadn't even begun to open them when Damon's hands shoved their way through into her room.

'Elena, I can't not see you, as soon as I saw you something inside of me switched, it was like a switch that had been waiting to be flicked had finally found it's trigger. I know he is your father, but you are my love, my soul mate.' His passion was oozing out of him more, and more with every word he spoke.

'Damon.' Elena Began, with a hesitant plea on her face to not make this anymore difficult than it already was. But Damon couldn't hear this now, and he walked cautiously until he was behind her, and she could feel his warm, sweet breath tingling on her neck.

'Elena, I… I can't leave you without, without' Damon whispered in her ear, before grabbing her waist with every urge he had ever had, and pulling her towards him. 'I can't leave without telling you, that I will love you, until the moment I die, every breath, movement, and word that leaves your body will be something that I will love.'

Elena's body fell into the warm, reassuring yet frightening grip of Damon, before looking up into his piercing blue eyes, and seeing every feeling he had flashing in the glisten of his eye. He was allowing her in, allowing her to see a part of him that he didn't let anybody else see.

'Damon… kiss me.' Elena managed too murmur through her unsure lips. Damon gently caressed her cheek before he reached under her chin and pulled her mouth forcefully towards him like those were the words he had been waiting to hear his whole life, like every smile, every tear and every thought or feeling he had ever had no longer mattered, because his dreams were coming true, right here, right now. Damon's warm lips gently brushed Elena's, while every nerve in her body shivered with his touched, as she craved more. Her hands smoothly wrapped around his neck, and tugged it towards her, craving for a deeper kiss. A kiss that they both craved, the kiss was the gateway to the love they both craved form one another, a gateway to Damon's darkest places, a gateway that allowed Elena to see, that there was no other option, no other option apart from Damon.


	4. The Feeling

The bag was packed in the corner, with only the basics Elena needed. She knew that there was no way her father would let her out of this house, and she knew her only option was to run away, far, far away from this area. She loved her parents, but what she felt towards Damon, it wasn't a natural urge that would go with time. It was a way of life, with Damon; Elena could see a future, filled with pleasure, happiness, and unconditional love. Damon had promised Elena that he would wait just down the road, so there weren't any obvious signs to her family that she was leaving.

Elena felt the seconds tick by, as her heart began to pound increasingly, as she grabbed her bag. It was now, or never. Elena carefully slipped out of her window and began to run with the shadows towards their agreed meeting place. Elena couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was following her. She couldn't be precise about what it was, it was a darkness, an uncertainty, it was bitingly cold, frightening. Her pace quickened, until she saw the familiar figure of Damon hiding behind the wilting bush.

Damon didn't know what it was, but it felt like a sack of darkness, and cold had suddenly enveloped him, and cut off all of his senses. His heart pounded against his cool skin, as his brain began to work over time, fearing the worst for Elena. She should've been here by now. She should've. A trickle of cool air dribbled down his neck…

'Damon… Damon… help me.' A familiar voice trembled in the distance. 'Damon plea…' the trembling voice disappeared sharply, as a body crashed into his. For a second fear took over his body, but he soon calmed down as his senses picked up the familiar scent of Elena's hair. Without thinking Damon's arms latched around her, holding her close, and just knowing they needed to leave now.

Damon grabbed her hand, and dragged her down the street without looking back. Elena gapped up towards him, and tried her best to get him to tell her where they were going, and why he was holding her with such force and running outrageously fast, but his focus remained sharp and he kept going, refusing to look anywhere but forwards.

It was until they reached a worn down picket fence that Damon finally stopped. 'Elena it isn't safe for us here, I don't know how to describe it but I felt something earlier… I know it'll sound ridiculous but I need you to believe me.' Damon whispered as calmly as he could.

Elena's brown eyes stared into Damon's, before she confirmed his biggest fear. 'I felt it too Damon, it felt like, like Death.'


	5. The Reunion

Damon knew he had too search, he knew that someone close to him was hurting, he didn't know how or why, he just knew he had to find them. Damon had told Elena too see her friends before they skipped town later on tonight, and she'd agreed. Damon couldn't quite explain to Elena his darkest thoughts that had grasped him since he'd gone to meet her earlier, but he knew his father would. He ran with the shadows too his old house trying to stay out of the watchful eye of the neighbours a slithered into the garden that lead to his father. Damon knocked on the door with a slight hesitance, somewhat frightened to explain what had just happened. He couldn't help but gasp when the door swung open, and in front of him stood none other than his brother.

'Hello… Brother.' Stefan said with an unfamiliar snarl to his tone. 'I've been calling you brother, what an earth has taken you so long? Oh wait silly question… It's that little Elena girl isn't it?'

Damon remained speechless as he tried to take in his brother. Last time he saw him was when he had left with the army, and now, now he was different. His stance was slightly taller, his skin slightly paler, and his voice had a sharp, unforgiving tone laced through it. Damon began to notice the rising anger in his brother's eyes at his silence and he simply responded, 'Why are you here?'

'Oh the warm welcoming I do receive. Well brother I have come to collect you. You see I met a lovely girl when I was away; she went by the name of Katherine Pierce. I must tell you brother she has an insane resemblance to your dearest girl, but that's beside the point. She was a charming woman, and even managed to change me slightly. Now I can change you, and you can join me in war. What do you say Brother?' Stefan responded in utter confidence. Damon's face was drowned In confusion as he studied his brother up, and down. 'Brother I can't, my leg, they won't allow it.' He stuttered cautiously.

'Don't be silly, with this change; your leg will be good as new, if not better. Meet me here tomorrow, and say goodbye to Elena. You are off to war.' Stefan commanded harshly.

'Brother I cannot, I am sorry. You are delusional, and I need to get back to Elena. Goodbye Brother.' Damon whispered fearfully, and fled quickly out the door.

'Oh brother, you fool, you are coming with me, and I will get you tomorrow.' Stefan snarled after him.


	6. The Moment

He hadn't wanted too but Damon had heard Stefan's final threat. He knew his brother, and he knew that whatever he set out to do he would manage to achieve. Nothing mattered to Damon anymore, only Elena, but he also knew that Stefan was now dangerous. He didn't know how he was dangerous, but an aura was leaking out of him, and it was the same feeling both Damon, and Elena had felt the other night, it was death.

Elena had just returned from seeing Bonnie, and was waiting on the old mattress that she and Damon had found earlier. She heard the door open, and ran to the door. Elena was taken aback when she saw the immense passion, and fear that had taken over Damon's appearance.

'Damon, what's happened, what's wrong? Damon… you're scaring me, tell me.' Elena's words spilled erratically out of her mouth. Damon's face fell at the fear he knew he had projected onto Elena, and he didn't want anything to spoil this exciting, and special relationship he had struck up with Elena. His shaking hands reached swiftly out to her, and pulled her into him, steadying his fears, and his body.

'Nothing baby, don't worry.' He whispered into the nape of her neck, before proceeding to gently peck it. Elena relaxed as his kisses ran along her neck, and her jaw line, and found their way to her lips. 'Damon…' she started before he sharply cut her off with a passionate kiss. His hands ran slowly down her back, and lifted her onto him. Her whole body cooperated without even having to think about it. Her body crumbled into him, as he slowly lay her down on the mattress. The passion was bursting through his veins with every kiss that was laid onto her supple body. Her dark needing eyes watched him as he brought his hand to her chin, against everything in his body he stopped.

'Not yet Elena, we can't, not here, not like this.' He exclaimed softly against her chin. 'Somewhere special.' Elena nodded gently, and leant her head into his chest while he wrapped his strong arms around her, and kept her close to him.


End file.
